


the bathroom floor is the best place to have a feelings jam

by peepoop33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Jams, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepoop33/pseuds/peepoop33
Summary: “Don't sweat it man, I'm always here to lay down some sweet ass Strider moral support TM.”“You did not just say 'tee em' out loud.”I wrote this out of spite.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	the bathroom floor is the best place to have a feelings jam

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh so a few quick things, karkat and dave are both very gay for eachother but haven't confessed also like i wrote this in half an hour out of spite

To put it frankly, Karkat wasn't okay. Hell, when was he ever, he was Karkat Vantas, the guy who always blew his lid and the most juvenile shit, the guy who couldn't handle his own anger issues properly, the guy who was so fucking hilarious when he was wound up. Maybe Karkat wished he wasn't funny, maybe he wished that the awful feeling of deep-set dread he was feeling could be quickly masked by a simple shouting match. The dark bathroom floor wasn't a good place to have a shouting match. He could feel the tell-tale buzz of his phone go off once again and it took all of his might to not throw it against the wall.

He was overreacting. Karkat always overreacted. Karkat almost put Eridan to shame in terms of how he overreacted. Karkat was such a baby. It's so hilarious when Karkat gets wound up. It's so funny when Karkat is so mad that he can't breathe correctly and he feels as though he's suffocating and his hands are shaking so much and he-

_Buzz._

He picked up his phone. Of course, of course it was Strider. Who else would it be? Who else even cared anymore. Although, that was a bold statement in itself. Assuming that Dave cared was a stretch. He was probably just reprimanding him for basically screaming at everyone and storming upstairs.

Karkat didn't mean to, he really wanted it to go okay… but things never did go the way he wanted.

Dave had practically begged him to come along and who was he to deny that obnoxious asshole? Turns out that when a certain someone was there, taunting him and purposely antagonising him, his thoughts quickly shifted from "I hope this goes okay" to "I want to get out of here." 

So that is what he did. With the elegance of a raging asshole who was a thread away from bursting into tears he yelled at a certain Vriska Serket. He yelled at everyone, including Kanaya who was only trying to help, and ran. That lead to him being here. A pitiful ball crying over something stupid.

He had woken up feeling bad, he had been in a slump for a while, maybe that was why Dave had tried to drag him out. It's sort of boring to spend your days laying in bed and doing nothing but cry. Not like Karkat had anything better to do, why would he? He was a mess anyway-

A knock came at the door, startling Karkat slightly and causing him to attempt to shriek out a “Fuck you!” but it came out weak and pathetic.

“Hey Karkles,” Karkat froze at that voice, “Listen dude, you kinda ran off there and well uh... are you alright? I mean, can I come in? Unless you're like shitting or whatever, in that case I'd rather stay out here. No offense dude but we're not that close in our relations-” Dave was cut off by the sound of the lock clicking. He took that as the go ahead to push open the door and wrinkled his nose upon realizing how dark it was. “Dude, I can't see shit- can I turn the light on or would you rather have this cozy ass feelings jam in the dark. No pressure or anything man.” Dave didn't exactly have the troll night vision or whatever it was- not to mention the shades weren't helping his case.

Karkat almost cried at the fact Dave was even considerate enough to ask if he wanted the light on or not. Karkat did not want the light on.

“Keep it off.” he muttered, it was easier than having to face Dave seeing him in such a shitty vulnerable state anyway. Dave only nodded,

“Alright dude. Whatever you say, feelings jam in the dark.” Dave then knelt down to the floor, with the door now closed, he couldn't see where Karkat was and didn't want to sit on him by accident. Once his ass was safely planted on the floor he shifted forwards until he felt his hand lightly brush against Karkat's leg and successfully sat himself down next to him.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” he questioned, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Karkat to have outbursts but that... wasn't like any regular Karkat outburst. Dave was worried. Karkat had looked like he was about to cry beforehand and well- if the sound of his soft sniffling and muffled sobs wasn't enough of a give away, it seemed that Karkat had finally broken whatever dam he had attempted to create before.

“Just- they fucking- I can't handle them. Gog, Vriska always pisses me off intentionally and today was already shitty from the get go- no, this week has been shitty from the get go, I can't even handle my own bullshit most days so it's no doubt everyone despises me when I do show up! It would be better if I had just stayed festering in my respite block. At least then I would be less of a nuisance.” He ranted. Dave frowned.

“Dude. No one hates you. We all missed you. We missed seeing you around and when you'd come into the kitchen grumbling about some dumb shit. We missed having you around, I missed having you around. I mean, yeah, it's okay if you can't bring yourself to get out of bed- or well, reper-whatever the fuck it's called-”

“Recuperacoon.” 

“Yeah, that, point is dude, sometimes just waking up is enough but I don't want you getting into your head thinking we don't like seeing you around. Granted, Vriska can be a cunt sometimes, I promise she wasn't just directly targeting you. We love you. I- uh, think you're really dope too.”

Karkat sniffled, feeling a little overwhelmed with how... understanding? he was being. His voice cracked again rather pathetically,

“Thank you.” He was too tired to say much else, he felt... better.

“Don't sweat it man, I'm always here to lay down some sweet ass Strider moral support TM.”

“You did not just say 'tee em' out loud.” Karkat deadpanned.

“Yeah, I totally did, sorry if you can't handle my coolne-” Dave cut himself off suddenly at the feeling of Karkat suddenly resting his head against his shoulder, he cleared his throat, “Coolness.”

Karkat closed his eyes softly, he wanted to stay here a little, just with Dave, it was comforting.

“Dave.”

“Yeah man? What's up?”

“Can we stay here a little while?”

“Of course, Karkles.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this i wrote this instead updating literally any of my other works


End file.
